Emotionless
by Dianna Seamour
Summary: Emotionless, begitulah seharusnya seorang Grim Reaper itu. Bahkan, bagi Linnea, manusia hanya seperti boneka usang. Namun, bagaimana kalau ia jatuh cinta? / "Minggir. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat hal seperti ini." / "Terimakasih soal yang kemarin." / "HEY, SIAPA JUGA YANG SUKA AMA ORANG ASEM INI!" / Author newbie / Mind to RnR? DLDR


A/N: Okay... Ditengah kesibukan belajar buat UN yang mendekat, malah nulis fic, bukannya belajar... #janganditiru Ini fic yang di-request oleh **Aulia Kirkland**. Saya sudah mengerjakannya secepat mungkin lho ya Q^Q

Disclaimer: Hetalia _**bukan**_ milik Author bejad nan fujo diem-diem ini. Hetalia milik... Kau taulah siapa ^^ #slap _**Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**_ :3

Pairing: Norwayxfem!Norway, Romaniaxfem!Englang nyempil, and Icelandxfem!Prussia. Crack, and i know it... But they kinda cute, didn't they? :3 Oh, and there's slight Icelandxfem!Norway and Englandxfem!Ingland.

Warning: Typo (maybe), OOC (maybe?), AU, Human name used. Oia, ini bukan selfcest ya =w= Ah, word yang di-bold dan berada di dalam tanda ' (ex: '**ABCD'**) itu biasanya suara hati karakter. DLDR

Happy Reading, All~ :)

~XxXxX~

Manusia?

Menurut kalian, Manusia itu apa?

Apapun opini kalian menurut Manusia, opini Linnea adalah:

Manusia adalah boneka. Boneka yang bisa dimusnahkan dengan sekali tusukan. Boneka yang hanya untuk dimainkan. Boneka yang tidak berguna. Boneka kumal yang bisa dibuang seenaknya.

Linnea. Hanya Linnea namanya. Ia adalah seorang 'Malaikat Penyabut Nyawa'. Ia lahir hanya untuk menyabut nyawa orang. Setiap harinya. Tak memedulikan jerit kesakitan manusia karena merasakan diambil nyawanya. Ia hanya menatap datar ribuan manusia yang telah ia cabut nyawanya. Tak beremosi.

Seorang penyabut nyawa-Atau Grim Reaper-tidak mengenal kematian akan dirinya. Mereka immortal dan berwujud muda. Tidak boleh mencintai seorang manusia. Mereka hidup hanya untuk mencabut nyawa manusia. Kalaupun mencintai, selama mencintai sesama penyabut nyawa, sih, masih boleh. Itupun sangatlah jarang.

Seharusnya.

Namun, ada juga yang merasakan cinta kepada manusia. Padahal, awalnya mereka tak merasa apapun. Hampa. Begitulah awalnya. Namun siapa sangka mereka akan merasakan cinta? Tidak ada.

Itulah hakikat 'Malaikan Penyabut Nyawa' seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya.

~XxXxX~

Linnea menatap datar mayat yang telah ia cabut nyawanya barusan. Ia tidak bergeming barang sedetikpun melihat mayat tersebut.

"Sungguh malang nasibnya. Mati di tangan mantan pacarnya sendiri yang masih ia sayangi. Hah, siapa peduli. Toh, manusia hanya boneka usang. Selamat tinggal, Roderich Edelstein." Gumamnya. Ia mulai melangkah menjauhi mayat tersebut. Saat itu juga, badannya dikelilingi cahaya dan jubah merah-nya berubah menjadi seragam SMP.

Linnea bertugas menjadi Grim Reaper yang menyamar. Ia menyamar menjadi manusia asli dengan nama Linnea Steilsson. Ah, bersama dengan juniornya juga, Emil. Mereka berpura-pura kalau mereka itu saudara. Yah, meskipun Emil tidak mau menganggap Linnea kakaknya. Akhirnya, ia hanya memanggil Linnea dengan nama panggilannya saja.

Linnea merapikan pitanya yang agak berantakan sedikit. Ah, iya. Ketika ia menjadi Grim Reaper mode, ia akan transparan dihadapan manusia. Well, selain manusia yang akan meninggal. Tubuh yang ia gunakan sekarang adalah tubuh pinjaman. Mukanya telah termodifikasi hingga mirip dengan muka Linnea.

Ia menghela napas. Hari ini kerjaan dari atasannya menumpuk sekali. Bisa-bisa sampai 10 nyawa telah ia ambil hari ini.

Banyak? Tentu saja. Karena, Linnea adalah Grim Reaper yang bukan amatir lagi. Tapi, ia juga belum nomor satu. Kalau diibaratkan peringkat, ia mendapat level di peringkat dua. Ia sudah kurang-lebih 10.000 tahun hidup. Jangan remehkan pengalamannya. Yah, walaupun ia tak pernah mengerti apapun soal percintaan dan seluk beluknya.

'**Ah, sepi sekali sekarang. Jam berapa...**' Pikirnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tepat.

"Emil... Dia pasti sudah makan. Ah, kalau begitu aku tidak usah buru-buru..." Gumamnya. Sycthe-nya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gantungan kunci mini yang terbuat dari plastik. Setelah itu, ia mulai berjalan pulang.

~XxXxX~

Jalanan sudah sepi. Biasanya, hanya tampak satu atau dua orang. Itupun tidak jelas sedang apa. Ada yang sedang... Ehem... 'KauTaulahApaItu' di gang kecil (Syukurlah Linnea tak mengerti mereka sedang apa. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menatap datar dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati), ada yang sepertinya khawatir, ada yang tenang, dan lain lain.

Linnea baru sampai seperempat perjalanannya menuju rumah. Ia berjalan dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada seorangpun di samping atau belakangnya. Ia hanya dapat melihat samar-samar ada orang dari seberang jalan. Tapi dia mana peduli?

Ia memotong jalan melewati gang kecil. Gelap, sunyi, sempit.

"Wow! Lihat, ada anak SMP manis tuh! Garap yuk!"

_Okay..._

"Tsk. Apa lagi ini..." Gumam Linnea. Di depannya mulai tampak 3 orang anak SMA. Ah, bukan keberuntungannya. Mereka ber-3 memasang wajah serigala kelaparan, siap untuk memakan apapun yang ada di depannya.

_Fixed. Siap untuk 'menikmati' Linnea. _

"Minggir." Ujar Linnea dingin, padat, jelas, kaku, singkat. Ia paling benci dengan manusia jenis seperti ini. Tidak tahu diuntung sekali. Mau menawur perempuan, pikir Linnea.

"Nggak bisa, dong."

Seketika, punggung Linnea sudah bertemu dinding. Tangan salah satu berandal itu memegang dagunya. Linnea pikir, ia akan pulang dengan lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"Minggir. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melihat hal seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Linnea. Berbeda beberapa hal saja.

"Heh, kau bisa lewat. Asal jangan mengganggu kami~" Ujar berandalan yang lain. Linnea ingin rasanya mengayunkan deat sycthenya. Bagaimana tidak? Tapi, ia pikir lelaki itu akan membantunya.

Ternyata pendapatnya salah kaprah.

Lelaki tadi malah pergi dengan santai dan masih berwajah datar. Tanpa memedulikan Linnea sedikitpun.

"Khu... Khu... Mau apa sekarang kau, hah?"

Linnea merasakan lehernya digrayangi oleh salah seorang dari mereka ber-3. Linnea menutup kedua matanya secara refleks. Ia memang paling tidak tahan kalau lehernya disentuh oleh siapapun. Begitulah ketika ia menjadi manusia.

Linnea nyaris mencapai batasnya dan akan mengeluarkan sebuah desahan. Ia berusaha keras menahannya. Lelaki tadi sepertinya masih asik menyentuh leher Linnea menggunakan tangannya. '**M-mereka ngapain? B-bukannya biasanya akan ditawur... Kenapa mereka menyentuh leherku? Terpaksa aku gunakan-**'

_DUAKH! DUAKH!_

Tak diduga, ada suara seperti benda tumpul bertemu dengan benda tumpul secara cepat. Linnea merasakan lehernya sudah tidak ada yang memegang lagi. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati pria tadi membawa sebilah kayu.

"Oi, kau tidak apa?" Ujar pria tersebut. Linnea hanya menyingkirkan debu dari pundaknya dan memegangi lehernya. "Ya. Terima kasih." Jawab Linnea.

Pria tersebut memandangi Linnea. "Kau... Bersekolah di HetaGakuen? Murid baru?" Ucapnya masih dengan muka datar. Linnea mengangguk. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

"Ah, begitu. Aku Lukas Bondevik. Biar kuantar kau ke rumahmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu."

~XxXxX~

"Lin? Kaukah itu?"

Suara Emil terdengar. Lukas memberi tatapan Linnea yang mengisyaratkan '**Siapa-itu?Dia-saudaramu?**'.

Linnea menghela napas. "Iya. Emil, aku pulang. Masih bangun?" Ujarnya. Emil pun segera membukakan pintu apartemen. "Masih. Linnea welcom-"

Dan mendapati Linnea bersama seorang pria yang mirip dengan Linnea.

"O-oh. Aku pasti bermimpi. Linnea ada dua... Namun yang satu cowok... Hahaha..." Gumam Emil sembari tertawa garing. Tentu saja. Bayangkan kalian memiliki kakak. Suatu hari, ia pulang malam dan tiba-tiba bersama pria/wanita yang mirip dengannya.

"Oh, tidak, Emil. Perkenalkan, namanya Lukas Bondevik. Dia menolong kakak tadi" Ujar Linnea tetap datar. Ia menyenggol Lukas tanda bahwa ia ingin Lukas memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan Emil.

"Oh, begitu... Emil Steilsson. Salam kenal." Ujar Emil sembari memberi sedikit senyuman pada Lukas. Lukas membalas senyuman itu dengan anggukan pelan.

"Oke. Karena kupikir ini sudah malam, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Lukas. Linnea hanya memegang pundak Emil dan mengangguk pelan sembari melambaikan tangan. Emil hanya memandangi Lukas dengan seksama.

Yang jelas, mereka sama-sama tidak menyadari keganjalan pada kalimat Lukas tadi.

Linnea menyeret Emil masuk dan segera menutup pintu apartemen mereka. "Emil. Kau 'kan lebih lama menyusup di dunia... Jadi, kenapa ya, saat leherku disentuh, rasanya..." Gumam Linnea. Memang benar. Meskipun Linnea senior Emil, namun, Emil lebih lama menyusup di dunia.

Emil tercengang lalu mengguncang badan Linnea. "LINNEA! KAU DIAPAKAN PRIA ITU, HAH?! JAWAB!" Serunya.

"Whoa, whoa. Santai sedikit, Emil. Justru pria itulah yang tidak membuatku mengeluarkan sycthe-ku." Ujar Linnea. Emil segera menghela napas lega.

"Linnea, ada satu hal yang perlu kau waspadai. Ketika seorang lelaki menyentuh lehermu... Kumohon bilang kepadanya untuk berhenti." Ujar Emil.

"Onee-chan, bukan cuma Linnea. Onee-chan. Linnea nee-chan."

"... Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Onee-chan."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"... Onii-chan"

"...Serius? Meskipun iya kau mau kupanggil 'Bror', toh, tidak akan kulakukan."

"Hmph. Memangnya mengapa kalau ada yang menyentuh leherku ngomong-ngomong?" Ujar Linnea. Sedikit sebal karena Emil tidak mau memanggilnya kakak. Namun, anehnya wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi barang sedikitpun.

"Err.. Itu... Takutnya mereka akan 'Menggarapmu' disana juga. Kau akan tahu nanti..." Ujar Emil.

"Menggarap? Apa lagi itu? Mengerjakanku? Oh, tuhan. Aku bukan PR atau sejenisnya."

Mendengar jawaban dari Linnea membuat Emil tepuk jidat.

"Bisa praktekkan untuk 'menggarap'ku? Aku tidak paham..." Jawab Linnea.

Yang membuat Emil memerah seketika mukanya.

"Li-Linnea! Apa yang kau katakan itu?! Ti-tidak boleh!" Jerit Emil sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Linnea hanya bisa keheranan dengan apa itu 'Garap'.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidur sana. God Natt(*)."

~XxXxX~

Kedua kelopak mata Linnea terbuka. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ah, aku ketiduran saat mengerjakan PR dari sekolah..." Gumamnya. Ia tertidur di sofa saat melihat TV dan mengerjakan TV.

Tiba-tiba saja bibir Linnea membentuk seulas senyuman tipis yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Ah, tidak. Ini lebih mirip seringaian.

Berita kematian seorang Roderich Edelstein, salah satu orang yang ia cabut nyawanya kemarin, masuk ke dalam berita di TV. Dan, lucunya, para polisi mengira hal tersebut karena ia bunuh diri. Lucu sekali. Manusia malang yang lucu sekali.

"Góðan daginn(**), Linnea. Hari ini giliranku masak 'kan? Nah, sudah kumasakkan." Linnea menoleh dan melihat Emil membawa dua piring wurst.

_He-heh?_

"Emil. Tumben kau..." Emil hanya menghela napas. "Mau makan ini nggak? Kalau nggak mau yasudah. Tidak usah makan..." Ujarnya. Linnea hanya diam di tempat. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk makan.

"Belajar memasak ini dari siapa? Lumayan enak..." Ujar Linnea. Muka Emil tampak memerah sedikit.

"Itu... Julchen. Julchen Beilschmidt. Teman sekelasku." Gumamnya. Linnea membisu melihat muka Emil memerah. Jangan-jangan dia...

"Emil. Kau menyukai Julchen?" Tanya Linnea tanpa basa-basi. Emil hanya memalingkan mukanya. "T-tidak kok! S-siapa juga yang menyukai Julchen! O-orang urakan seperti dia!" Emil membela dirinya.

Linnea tetap menatap Emil. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia takut kalau Emil sampai jatuh cinta kepada manusia. Hal itu tabu. Sangatlah tabu. Apalagi, Emil adalah junior berbakat yang paling Linnea sukai. Sangat disayangkan apabila junior seperti Emil dilepaskan begitu saja.

Ah, mungkin Linnea terlalu protektif? Tapi, ia sungguh ingin melindungi Emil apapun yang terjadi. Inikah cinta? Linnea yakin, inilah cinta. Ia mencintai Emil.

Hey, hey! Ini bukan hal yang tabu, bukan? Toh, mereka sama.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Kau belum mempersiapkan dirimu."

Perkataan Emil membuyarkan pikiran Linnea. Linnea mengangguk, lalu mulai memakan wurstnya.

~XxXxX~

Linnea membuka pintu kelasnya pelan. Ia memandang seisi kelasnya. Ribut, seperti biasa. _Well, _ia baru masuk sekolah ini 2 hari yang lalu, sih. Lebih tepatnya, ia baru menyusup ke tengah-tengah manusia 2 hari yang lalu.

Ia menaruh tasnya di meja yang terletak pada ujung belakang sisi kanan ruangan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Ini tandanya, lima belas menit lagi akan masuk.

"Hey."

Sebuah sapaan ringan Linnea dengar dari samping tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati orang yang menyelamatkannya semalam sedang terduduk dan membaca buku.

Lukas. Lukas Bondevik. Sedang apa dia disini?!

"K-kau... Lukas?!" Bisik Linnea pelan dengan wajah yang masih datar meskipun nada suaranya tidak terlalu senada. Lukas tak menoleh barang se-senti pun dari bukunya. Namun, sebuah anggukan singkat membuat Linnea sudah puas mendapati jawabannya.

"Terimakasih soal yang kemarin." Ujar Linnea singkat. Lagi-lagi, Lukas hanya balas mengangguk pelan.

Meskipun agak kesal, Linnea hanya diam saja. Toh, dia protes juga buat apa. Dia dan Lukas hanya sekedar kenal. Itupun karena ketidaksengajaan. Lagipula, Lukas itu manusia. Sama saja seperti yang lain. Lukas itu seperti boneka.

~XxXxX~

Linnea merapikan barang bawaannya. Satu lagi hari ia lewatkan dengan mengerjakan soal-soal yang baginya gampang sekali seperti menemukan gajah diantara kumpulan semut. Tentu saja. Linnea berpengetahuan tinggi.

Meskipun berpengetahuan tinggi, ia tetap belum (Ya, belum, saudara-saudara. Anda tak salah baca. Karena Linnea pasti cepat atau lambat- fixed. Pasti akan mengerti dengan cepat) mengerti di bagian biologi. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan... 'KauTahulahApaItu'.

Di kelasnya sekarang sudah sepi. Hanya ada Lukas yang masih membaca buku.

Linnea meliriknya diam-diam. Manusia yang aneh sekali. Jaman sekarang, jarang sekali orang yang menghabisakan sebagian besar waktunya untuk membaca. Kalau dulu, dia masih tak heran. Nah, ini?

"Tidak pulang?" Lukas pun memecah keheningan tiba-tiba tanpa memandang Linnea. Linnea hanya mengangguk pelan, dan berkata, "Aku sebentar lagi pulang, kok."

"Sebelum kau pulang... Aku mau tanya."

Lukas menutup bukunya. Sebuah hal yang aneh bagi Linnea karena biasanya Lukas tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya barang se-milimeter-pun.

"Apa itu?" Linnea kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku-buku yang sedikit lagi masuk ke dalam tasnya semua.

"...Kau... Bisa melihat 'suatu hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa' ya?" Lukas menatap Linnea lekat-lekat dengan wajah datarnya. Linnea balik menatapnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Linnea mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lukas. Lukas tersenyum tipis. Tidak, _**super duper**_ tipis.

"Aku merasakan... Aura aneh darimu. Setiap berada di dekatmu, aku merasakan seperti berada di dekat makhluk magis. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ucapnya. Linnea tercengang untuk beberapa detik, lalu duduk. Benar-benar.. Kenapa Lukas bisa...?

Selama beberapa menit, Linnea terdiam dan Lukas menunggu jawabannya. Jelas Linnea terdiam. Kalau terbongkar kedoknya, bagaimana?

"Yah, begitulah. Aku bisa melihat mereka semua. Termasuk... Troll yang ada di belakangmu sekarang itu." Jawab Linnea akhirnya. Lukas, dengan wajah masih datar, melirik sedikit ke belakang.

"Yah, kau ternyata sama denganku." Ujar Lukas akhirnya. "Mari kita menjadi teman yang baik, oke?"

~XxXxX~

Hari-hari Linnea berlalu seperti biasa. Siang menjadi manusia biasa, malam menjadi seorang penyabut nyawa. Emil juga masih enggan untuk memanggilnya kakak. Ia hanya akan memanggil Linnea kakak kalau terpaksa saja. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Namun, ada sedikit hal yang berubah.

Satu, Ia dan Lukas sekarang semakin dekat. Bahkan, Lukas adalah teman terdekat Linnea untuk sekarang.

Dua, Ia mulai berusaha melupakan perasaan cintanya pada Emil. Dan, sepertinye berhasil.

Tiga, ketika berada di dekat Lukas, Linnea merasa nyaman dan berdebar-debar. Anehnya, kalau tidak berada di dekat Lukas, ia merasa gelisah dan merindukannya.

Mungkin, itulah hubungan persahabatan 'kan? Ataukah... Linnea... Mencintai Lukas?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Linnea tidak mencintai Lukas. Itu hal yang tabu.

...Betulkah?

~XxXxX~

"Li- maksudku, Kakak. Umm, tumben pulang bawa... 'Teman'?" Tanya Emil.

Yap. Linnea mengajak Lukas untuk belajar bersama di apartemennya.

"Aku mengajaknya belajar bersama. Lagipula..." Linnea memberi tatapan penuh arti pada Emil dengan muka tetap datar. "Hari ini aku tidak ada 'kerjaan' 'kan?"

Hari ini Linnea memang diberi libur satu hari oleh atasannya karena telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemarin dengan tuntas padahal targetnya banyak.

Emil terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar.

"Masuk." Ujarnya.

Lukas melirik Linnea. Linnea mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian masuk secara bergilir.

"Oiya Li- Kak. Aku ada 'urusan' sebentar, ya. Aku pulang nggak terlalu malam kok. Kalau makan... Kakak bisa buat sendiri 'kan?" Linnea mengangguk sebagai respons. "Yasudah, aku duluan." Lanjut Emil.

Okay, sekarang tinggal Linnea dan Lukas. Berdua. Di apartemen.

Latar yang bagus, ya, untuk film boke- abaikan yang barusan.

Linnea dan Lukas terjebak dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya sama-sama bingung mau melakukan apa. Dan juga, tambahannya, jantung Linnea yang seperti ingin kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Akhirnya, Linnea memecah keheningan.

"Mau kopi? Ohiya, kita 'kan harusnya belajar bersama ya?"

Lukas mengangguk pelan. "Kopi kedengarannya enak. Soal belajar... Boleh dimulai sekarang? Bagian mana yang belum kau bisa soal biologi?" Ujarnya. Linnea berjalan pelan ke dapur dan mulai membuat kopi sembari memasang pose berpikir.

"Aku pikir, soal manusia. Itu.. Yang bagian-"

"Stop. Aku mengerti. Bagian 'itu' 'kan?" Potong Lukas. Linnea tampak tak mengerti mengapa Lukas mukanya agak memerah dan tiba-tiba memotong begitu. Linnea mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa mukamu begitu merah, tapi.. Iya. Pada saat diterangkan dulu aku tidak mendengarkan. Malas." Ujar Linnea sekenanya. Dia, sih, setiap pelajaran dijelaskan selalu tidak mendengar. Toh, ia sudah tahu semuanya kecuali biologi.

Linnea berjalan santai sembari membawa dua cangkir teh dan sebuah toples kecil berisi gula. "Aku tidak mengerti kau akan meminta berapa sendok gula, jadi, kau beri sendiri saja" Ujarnya kemudian. Ia menaruh kedua cangkir tersebut di meja yang terletak di depan Lukas.

~XxXxX~

"Jadi... Linnea. Adikmu itu manis, ya. Namanya siapa?" Tanya Lukas tiba-tiba saat mereka berdua sedang asyik meminum kopinya masing-masing.

Linnea langsung menahan tertawa. Nyaris saja ia menyemburkan kopinya begitu mendengar kata 'Manis'. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Linnea tak kuasa menahan tawa. Ia mulai tertawa lepas.

"D-dia itu lelaki, Lukas. Lelaki!" Ujarnya disela tertawa. Sungguh pemandangan yang perlu diabadikan. Linnea jarang sekali tertawa. Namun sekarang? Dia tertawa bebas. Beberapa kali juga senyuman tampak.

Melihat tawa Linnea yang begitu manis, Lukas merasakan mukanya menjadi panas mendadak. Ia tak mampu melihat wajah Linnea lebih dari ini. Ia memalingkan mukanya.

'**Gud... K-kenapa aku?**'

~XxXxX~

Linnea masih tertawa. Mereka berdua bercanda dengan santainya. Tidak menyadari, bahwa kalau terus begini, Linnea akan melanggar hal tabu.

"Sys, i'm ho-"

Omongan Emil terhenti. Mengapa? Karena begitu ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia mendapat pandangan seorang Linnea yang tertawa dan Lukas yang tersenyum _**super duper**_ tipis.

What kind of hell am i missing?!

"-me" lanjut Emil saat Linnea dan Lukas memandang Emil.

"Welcome home, Emil" Jawab Linnea kembali datar dan muka memerah. Malu, sepertinya, karena telah tertawa lepas.

Emil masuk ke kamarnya. Mau mengganti baju, sepertinya. Saat itulah Lukas dan Linnea terdiam membisu. Jelas, bingung mau bilang apa. Mereka hanya memandang mata satu-sama-lain. Pandangannya lekat, sangat lekat seakan-akan tak mau kehilangan sama sekali. Perlahan, tangan Lukas bergerak ke arah tangan Linnea. Linnea menatap tangan Lukas. Sedikit lagi, tangan mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Lin-"

"EHEM!"

Kalau Emil tidak datang tiba-tiba di belakang mereka.

"Emil, sini! Dengar, dengar. Lukas tadi menyangka kamu cewek lho." Kata Linnea sembari memberi isyarat tangan untuk menghampirinya. Lukas lagi-lagi tersenyum _**super duper**_ tipis.

Emil menganga. Syok sepertinya dikira perempuan. "AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" Jeritnya berkali-kali sembari menendang kaki Lukas pelan. Yang ditendang malah meringis sembari menahan tawanya.

"EXCUSE ME! EMIL! AKU YANG AWESOME UDAH DATANG!"

Okay. Siapa itu?

"Ju, Julchen. Masuk saja..." Ujar Emil pelan. Rona merah di pipinya yang awalnya karena marah makin menjadi-jadi saja. Lukas dan Linnea berpandangan satu sama lain dengan muka yang kembali datar.

Seorang gadis albino bermata merah pun masuk.

"Yoo, Emil! Apartemen tempat kau tinggal nggak awesome banget, sih?! Aku tersesat dan.." Blablabla. Julchen, Julchen Beilschmidt, terus mengomel dengan celotehannya yang sepanjang kereta. Emil hanya menanggapinya dengan beberapa gumaman seperti, "Salah siapa coba?" Atau, "Aisshh, alasanmu tidak logis."

"Pasangan kasmaran di sini... Pasangan kasmaran di sini..." Lukas mulai menyindir Julchen dan Emil. Baik Julchen dan Emil, keduanya wajahnya mulai tampak memerah. Yep, kena sasaran. Mereka tersindir.

"HEY, SIAPA JUGA YANG SUKA AMA ORANG ASEM INI?!"

"BUSET, KOK AKU DIBILANG ASEM?! AKU INI AWESOME. DAN LAGI, JATUH CINTA AMA COWOK KESEPIAN DAN TSUN SEPERTI DIA?! GA LEVEL!"

"APA?! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG DARI APAR-"

"SSSSSHHHHHT!"

Nampak muka seorang ber-alis tebal dan mata hijau emeraldnya di ambang pintu. Raut mukanya menampakkan kemarahan. Bagaimana tidak? Suara mereka berdua sudah mengalahkan suara seseorang berambut jigrak yang berinisial AU bagi Linnea. Atau, MK untuk normalnya.

"Kalau kalian ramai lagi, akan kuberi hadiah berupa Scone untuk kalian, git!" Ucapan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai British-Gentleman tersebut membuat Emil dan Julchen langsung mengangguk-angguk, takut.

Linnea berani bersumpah, beberapa detik lalu ia melihat Lukas menyeringai jail kecil untuk sekilas.

"Wah, wah... Saking mesranya sampai terdengar oleh tetangga?" Ujar Lukas dengan wajah datar. Namun, menurut Linnea tersembunyi sebuah kejailan tak terhingga.

Julchen melirik Emil dengan cemberut. Emil balas meliriknya dengan cemberut juga. Mereka terdiam. Ngambek sepertinya(haha).

Sore itu berakhir damai sekali. Kemudian, jam 7 Lukas dan Julchen pun pamit bersamaan karena dirasa sudah terlalu malam.

Akankah ada lagi sore damai seperti hari itu untuk suatu saat lagi? Semoga saja... Ada

Ya, pasti. Namun, seperti layaknya teh. Saat kita meneguknya, kita harus merasakan pahitnya dulu, baru bisa merasakan manisnya 'kan? Kalau tidak merasakan pahit, tidak akan merasakan manis juga. Simpel sekali.

~XxXxX~

Linnea tampak gelisah. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Apa gerangan yang membuatnya gelisah?

"Tidak! A-aku tidak boleh..." Gumamnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan waktu jam 12 malam tepat. Namun, Linnea tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan suatu nama, yaitu:

Lukas

Linnea mulai mengerti perasaannya pada Lukas. Ya, ia mencintai Lukas. Rasa ini lebih dalam daripada perasaannya terhadap Emil dulu. Perasaan ini sangatlah manis, namun, di sisi lain menyakitkan karena itu adalah hal yang tabu.

Harus apakah ia? Ia tidak mungkin mencintai manusia. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya seperti itu setiap harinya. Tapi, apa daya, Lukas melenyapkan keyakinannya tersebut dengan sekali pandangan matanya.

Linnea takut kalau ia akan dihilangkan dari dunia. Ia baru saja tadi diperingatkan oleh atasannya begitu Lukas pergi. Atasannya mengancam akan melenyapkan Linnea. Tapi, ia lebih takut kalau ia harus kehilangan Lukas. Sungguh, ia bimbang harus apa.

"Linnea"

Ucapan Emil membuat pikiran Linnea buyar dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Hm? Ada apa, Emil?" Ujar Linnea berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya. Emil tampak gelisah juga. Jangan-jangan Emil juga...

"Senior. Senior tau apakah hukuman dari melanggar tabu bagi kita?"

Tabu...

Mendengarkan kata 'tabu' membuat Linnea ingin meneteskan cairan bening yang ia tahan sejak daritadi.

Namun, pada saat itu juga, Linnea menyadari...

"Emil kau- melanggar tabu? Kau mencintai manusia?" Linnea tampak tidak yakin. Emil menundukkan wajahnya. Menahan sesuatu yang ditahan oleh Linnea juga.

"Kh... Aku... tidak... Sebenarnya aku..." Ujar Emil putus-putus. Sepertinya, ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Cairan bening sudah tampak mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Ia tak tahu harus apa.

"S-Senior.. Tidak. Sys... Aku... Mencintai Julchen..." Ujar Emil di sela-sela tangisannya.

Sungguh jarang bagi Linnea mendengar Emil memanggilnya Sys atau kakak. Mungkin, kalau terpaksa, iya. Tapi ini? Mereka hanya berdua. Jarang sekali.

"Ja. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Emil. Karena aku..." Ucapan Linnea terputus. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Entah kenapa, mulutnya terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa berkata barang se-huruf-pun.

Emil menatap kedua iris milik 'kakak'nya. Ia terus menunggu jawaban dari Linnea.

Linnea sendiri sepertinya tertekan sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Susah baginya untuk memberitahu Emil bahwa Lukas telah menawan hatinya. Namun, susah pula baginya untuk menyangkal hal tersebut.

"...Aku sudah tahu"

Ucapan Emil barusan membuat Linnea ber "hah" ria.

"Sys... Mencintai... Hiks... Lukas 'kan?" Perkataan Emil sukses membuat Linnea diam seribu bahasa. "Sys juga melanggar tabu, 'kan? Aku tahu, Sys..." Lanjut Emil. Badan Linnea yang awalnya dipaksakan untuk tegap semakin bergetar. Setiap perkataan Emil menusuk tepat di sasarannya.

Linnea menyeka air matanya sebelum terjatuh. Ia tidak boleh begini... Tidak boleh!

Sekarang, hanya ada 2 pilihan bagi Emil dan Linnea:

Kehidupan Grim Reaper mereka, atau kekasih mereka.

~XxXxX~

Sudah dua hari ini, Linnea terlihat lesu. Linnea juga semakin disibukkan oleh suatu hal yang tidak diketahui Lukas. Yah, kalau kita sebut, Linnea sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia akhir-akhir ini semakin rajin mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tentu saja. Selain itu sudah menjadi tugasnya, ia juga ingin menyendiri dulu. Tidak bersosialisasi dengan manusia sama sekali.

"Lin"

_Oh, no. _

Baru saja, Linnea ingin kabur dari Lukas. Kalau saja sekarang Lukas tidak berada di depannya tiba-tiba. Tempatnya pun pas sekali, di ruangan ambang pintu ruangan kelas saat sudah sepi sekali.

"Lin, kau kenapa?"

'**Hentikan, hentikan! Suara itu hanya akan membuatku tertekan!'**

"Kumohon. Tataplah mataku sekarang, Linnea Steilsson"

'**Maafkan aku, Lukas! Aku tidak bisa! Aku takut akan mencintaimu lebih dari ini!**'

"Linnea..."

"Lukas, maafkan aku."

Bersamaan dengan turunnya cairan bening di muka datar Linnea dan perkataan maaf itu, Linnea menjauhkan dirinya dari Lukas yang kehilangan kata-kata melihat Linnea yang aneh.

~XxXxX~

"I-I'm home..."

Linnea dengan ogah-ogahan membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia masih berwajah datar, seperti biasa. "Welcome home, Linnea" Penghuni lain apartemen tersebut, Emil, pun menjawab.

Linnea baru saja pulang mengerjakan tugasnya. Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaannya. Jadi, ia pulang tidak terlalu larut malam seperti hari itu. Ya, hari itu dimana semuanya bermula.

Uh, memikirkan seorang Lukas Bondevik saja membuat Linnea ingin memutar lagu mellow milik band-band para manusia di dunia ini.

"Emil. Sudah makan?" Tanya Linnea, berbasa-basi untuk memecah keheningan. Emil mengangguk.

Oke, pembicaraan terputus.

"Umm... Aku belum makan. Boleh masakkan?" Ujarnya lagi. Lagi-lagi, Emil hanya mengangguk, lalu menyodorkan sebuah Licorice.

Terputus lagi, deh, pembicaraannya.

Linnea merasa dongkol. Akhirnya, ia menerima Licorice-nya dan mulai memakannya.

Emil sedang duduk di sofa sembari melihat TV yang ada di ruang tengah. Ia juga tampak murung dan sesekali menghela napas panjang. Seperti orang sedang bimbang. Tentu, ia sedang memikirkan soal Jul-

"...Soal Julchen ya?"

Bagaimana Linnea bisa tahu hal yang dipikirkan Emil? Ha, jangan bercanda. Linnea mengenal Emil telah ber-dekade-dekade.

Emil melirik Linnea sebal. Sebal, mengapa Linnea harus bisa membaca pikirannya? Oh, god... Demi scone tetangganya yang rasanya aduhai itu, kenapa Linnea bisa membaca pikirannya coba?

Yeah, tidak mengherankan, sih. Linnea adalah orang terdekat Emil sejak awal. Hubungan mereka sangatlah dekat. Layaknya hubungan 'Bunga dan Kupu-Kupu'. Layaknya seorang 'Kakak Perempuan' dan 'Adik Lelakinya'. Layaknya 'Burung Jalak' dan 'Kerbau'. Layaknya 'Bakteri E. Coli' dan 'Manusia'. Layaknya- Oke. Linnea terjejali oleh pelajaran Biologi karena sangat serius mempelajari pelajaran tersebut yang notabene ia benci.

"Hffh.. Yah, begitulah. Aku... Menjauhinya. Menyendiri lagi, seperti dulu. Kh, entah kenapa aku kehilangan. Dia berkali-kali bertanya mengapa. Tapi... Tebak apa? Aku tak dapat membalasnya, Lin. Aku hanya meninggalkannya." Ujar Emil.

Bagus, keadaan Emil sepertinya. Linnea 'kan juga tidak tahu harus apa.

"Lin? Hoi, Lin! Jangan bengong ah!" Emil menyentil pelan pipi Linnea. Linnea pun tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Ja, ja, Emil. Tapi, jangan menyentil juga!" Ujar Linnea dengan wajah yang masih datar. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya.

Keheningan menghampiri apartemen tersebut. Linnea dan Emil tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Keduanya sama-sama larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"...Hey, Lin. Apa sebaiknya kita lupakan saja, ya, mereka berdua?" Emil menggumamkan kata-kata tersebut tiba-tiba. Linnea yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Emil dengan cepat.

"Seandainya aku bisa... Bagaimana caranya?"

"Beralih ke orang lain, misalnya?"

"Siapa..."

"Entah."

Baik Emil maupun Linnea tidak tahu harus berkata apa kemudian. Mereka lagi-lagi diliputi oleh keheningan. Yah, walau suara TV sejak tadi terus berkumandang.

"...Emil... Boleh aku bertanya? Apakah kau memiliki perasaan kepadaku?"

Omongan Linnea sukses membuat wajah Emil memerah. Semburat tersebut semakin lama semakin tampak jelas seiring dengan tatapan Emil yang dialihkan ke kedua bola mata Linnea.

"Ah, ngomong apa aku. Nggak mungkin 'kan-"

"Linnea..."

Dalam hidungan sepersekian detik, Emil tiba-tiba sudah mendekap Linnea erat. Linnea berontak sedikit. Tentu saja, dia masih syok. Apalagi, desah napas Emil terasa di leher Linnea. 'Kan agak gimana gitu...

"Linnea, kumohon... Dengarkan aku..."

Setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut, Linnea perlahan berhenti berontak.

"Linnea.. Benar juga perkataanmu. Kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh berpikir ke manusia? Lihat, di dekatku ada seorang Grim Reaper yang cantik sepertimu..."

BLUSH!

Muka Linnea seakan dibakar. Merah, panas.

"Lupakan saja Lukas dan Julchen. Aku mencintaimu Linnea..."

Linnea agak bingung mendengar perkataan Emil. Padahal, 'adik'nya ini sepertinya sangat mencintai Julchen. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa begini?

"Ti-tidak. Emil, aku tadi hanya bercanda-"

"Tapi aku serius, Linnea"

Uh..

"...Baiklah. Kuakui, dulu aku juga mencintaimu..."

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu tersakiti lagi."

Emil memojokkan Linnea ke tembok terdekat.

_Okay..._

Linnea sudah tahu apa artinya. Tentu saja. Dia telah diberitahu semua tanpa sensor oleh Lukas. Yup, tanpa sensor. Anda semua tak salah baca.

"E-Emil..."

"Jadilah milikku, Linnea. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya..."

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu 'Aktifitas' kalian?"

Dengan segera, Linnea mendorong Emil dan Emil terjatuh. Di samping tempat Emil terjatuh, berdirilah atasan Linnea yang sedang terkekeh. Bisa dibilang, dia ketua dari segala Grim Reaper

"Khuh. Maaf mengganggu." Ujarnya angkuh sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

"S-Senior Alice! Sedang apa di sini?!" Seru Linnea sembari membantu Emil berdiri. Emil sendiri sedang meringis karena dorongan Linnea sangatlah keras. Seniornya yang diketahui namanya Alice itupun memberikan seulas senyuman.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Aku punya tugas mendadak untuk kalian. Dan, kalian harus, **sangat diharuskan** untuk melakukan ini." Ujar Alice sembari menekankan kata 'Sangat diharuskan'.

Linnea melirik Emil. Emil balas melirik, lalu mengangguk. "Memangnya tugas apa, senior? Sampai sangat diharuskan begitu..." Ujar Emil. Alice hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian harus membunuh Lukas Bondevik dan Julchen Beilschmidt. Sekarang juga. Dengan tambahan, kalian harus menunjukkan rupa kalian dihadapan kedua orang itu. Yah, melihat 'Aktifitas' kalian berdua barusan, sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah 'kan?"

~XxXxX~

Sesak.

Itulah yang Linnea dan Emil rasakan sekarang.

Tentu sajalah, Emil dan Linnea berbohong soal mereka suka satu sama lain. Pikirnya, ia akan bisa melupakan Lukas dan Julchen.

Tapi, bukan berarti mereka harus membunuh Lukas dan Julchen juga 'kan?

Maksudku- Lihatlah! Linnea dan Emil sekarang masih mencintai Lukas dan Julchen! Berilah waktu bagi Linnea dan Emil untuk mencintai satu-sama-lain!

Tapi, apa daya. Seniornya itu tidak mengenal ampun. Mereka harus melakukannya, sekarang.

Kesannya memang tidak manusiawi, tapi- Hey! Mereka bukan manusia! Mereka Grim Reaper. Mereka tidak boleh kasihan terhadap siapapun 'kan? Tugas mereka hanya menyabut nyawa dan menyabut nyawa.

"Emil... Aku..."

'**Aku takut. Sangat takut...**'

"Aku juga"

Emil menjawab seakan-akan ia bisa membaca pikiran Linnea.

Di belakang mereka, tampak Alice memandang jamnya dengan menyipitkan matanya. "Waktunya sebentar lagi, Emil, Linnea. Kalian siap? 2 menit lagi, lho. 2 menit! Siap tidak siap, ufufufu." Ujar Alice dengan seringaian manisnya.

Siap tidak siap... Lebih tepat jika dibilang, Mau tidak mau.

~XxXxX~

Lukas sekarang sudah mengenakan piyama. Ia sudah bersiap-siap tidur.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya. Namun, sedari tadi, hanya satu nama yang ia pikirkan.

Linnea.

Ia bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Linnea berubah? Mengapa Linnea menjauhinya? Salah apakah Lukas? Apa Linnea tidak suka karena Lukas menceritakan soal biologinya terlalu frontal? Tidak, pasti bukan itu.

Lalu mengapa? Apa gerangan yang membuat Linnea berubah?

BRAK!

Lukas menoleh. Pintu balkon yang terhubung dengan kamarnya terbuka. Perlahan, tampaklah sesosok gadis berjubah merah. Perawakannya mengingatkannya pada Linnea. Mirip, sangatlah mirip.

Atau... Itu...

"Linnea?" Gumam Lukas keheranan. Sang empu nama pun menoleh.

"Hello, Lukas. It's been a while..." Gumam Linnea. Wajahnya masih datar, namun, ada yang berubah...

"Kau... Menangis?"

"Menangis? Kau bercanda? Apa pernah aku menangis?"

"Tapi.. Itu..."

Linnea hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar. Lukas terus memandangi Linnea dengan tatapan heran.

"Dan lagi.. Sedang apa? Ini lantai dua, lho? Lalu, bajumu...

"Lalu, sabit? Untuk apa..."

Lukas dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan. Linnea hanya menatapnya kosong dengan tatapan yang menyimpan kesedihan mendalam.

"Ja. Ini sabit. Untuk mengambil nyawamu."

~XxXxX~

Julchen bersenandung pelan sembari berjalan santai di trotoar. Hari sudah larut, namun, Julchen baru kembali dari supermarket.

Emil duduk di genting rumah seseorang yang bahkan ia juga tidak mengerti siapa. Ia memandang Julchen terus menerus. Lekat, sangat lekat. Ia menggenggam sebuah sycthe besar.

"Oya, oya. Cepat sana. Kesempatan emas, lho! Sepi 'kan? Ihihi~" Bisik Alice. Emil mengeratkan genggamannya pada sycthe tersebut. Haruskah ia? Haruskah?

"...Emil?! Kau disitu?!"

Uh, oh. Julchen menyadari kehadirannya.

"Uwah, uwah~ Ini agak diluar Skenario!" Gumam Alice santai. Wajar saja. Manusia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Okay, Emil! Aku menyerahkan yang disini! Bye-bye~" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Alice menghilang.

"...Emil? Nggak awesome, ah! Turun! Nanti kau bisa..." Seru Julchen kembali. Emil hanya menatap Julchen.

"Julchen. Pernah terpikir apabila sehabis ini kita diharuskan membunuh orang yang kita cintai? Atau, dibunuh oleh orang yang kita cintai?"

Pertanyaan Emil sukses membuat Julchen menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Bukan, bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya shock. "Membunuh" dan "Dibunuh". Bukan kata-kata yang biasa dikatakan seorang Emil di hadapannya.

"Hm... Mungkin, opsi ke-dua aku bisa jawab. Kalau memang orang itu menginginkan kita dibunuh, aku.. Tak apa."

Emil tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Julchen. Julchen cengo. '**Jangan-jangan, Emil jadi gila?!**' Pikirnya- fixed. Pikirnya dengan ngaco tingkat dewa.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku.."

~XxXxX~

Mata Lukas membelalak begitu Linnea tersenyum ditengah tangisannya. Seketika, Linnea sudah ada di depannya, mengacungkan sabit besar tersebut.

"...Aku tak yakin apa yang sedang terja-"

"Aku adalah seorang Grim Reaper"

5 kata telah cukup membuat seluruh perkataan Lukas terjawab.

"Mencintai manusia adalah tabu bagi seorang Grim Reaper. Aku mencintaimu, Lukas."

Deskripsi selanjutnya semakin membuat segalanya jelas.

"...Begitu. Ja, aku mengerti. Tapi, kau pasti hidup, 'kan? Kau tidak akan dilenyapkan, 'kan, kalau membunuhku?" Ujar Lukas. Linnea mengangguk dengan bergetar hebat.

"Tapi... Aku tak sanggup..." Gumam Linnea. Tangannya bergetar. Give applause for Linnea, ia masih kuat menggenggam Sycthenya.

"Kau harus membunuhku, Linnea. Aku lebih bahagia jika kau hidup. Lebih baik, aku saja yang meninggal."

Ucapan Lukas bukannya menenangkan Linnea. Linnea malah takut. Sangat ketakutan. Ia tak mau kehilangan Lukas. Tidak mau.

"Ayo, Linnea... Tunggu apa lagi?"

"Linnea..."

"Lebih baik begini. Cinta kita terlarang. Aku juga mencintaimu. Lebih baik kau hidup..."

"Kumohon... Kumohon..."

Lukas, oh, Lukas. Tidak tahukah kau bahwa setiap perkataanmu makin membuat Linnea takut?

"Linnea, lakukan tugasmu."

Kedatangan Alice sangatlah tiba-tiba. Linnea menoleh ke arah Alice.

"Ja, ja. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi... Linnea, kumohon. Demi dirimu, aku rela."

Sepertinya, Linnea sehabis ini akan membunuh Francis Bonnefoy dan juga Kirana karena telah menularkan virus dangdutnya ke Lukas. Apalagi, dikatakan dengan wajah datar yang berlebihan. Bisa bayangkan?

Linnea tidak merespon. Untuk beberapa saat, ia menggenggam erat-erat Sycthe-nya.

Linnea pun kemudian mengacungkan sabitnya, siap untuk mengambil nyawa Lukas. Namun...

TRANG!

Bunyi itu... Besi bertemu benda lain. Bersamaan dengan bunyi itu, Linnea memeluk Lukas.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa? Tidak! Tidak akan!" Jerit Linnea frustasi. Walau wajahnya tidak terlalu ber-ekspresi, namun, nada bicaranya terdengar menyedihkan. Sangat menjedihkan.

Lukas hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Mau merespon apa dia? Merespon-pun tak akan direspon balik oleh Linnea.

"Menarik."

Sepertinya, hanya Alice disini yang bisa merespon.

"Romeo dan Juliet disatukan... Betapa lucunya! Hahahaha!"

Linnea bersumpah, kalau saja Alice seorang manusia, sudah ia penggal daritadi.

"Aku beri kau dua opsi, Linnea... Karena aku sedang berbaik hati. Kau memilih menjadi manusia, atau membunuhnya?"

Linnea tercengang lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Jarang sekali, Alice seperti ini. Biasanya, ia akan langsung melenyapkannya.

"Oh, dengan syarat tentunya! Kalau kau menjadi manusia, ke-immortal-an mu akan hilang. Sewaktu-waktu, kau bisa mati lho~ Eh, dan lagi... Tidak seperti kau menjadi Grim Reaper, kau akan merasakan pahitnya hidup di dunia juga. Kami tidak akan mem-fasilitasimu lagi."

Linnea dan Lukas saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Opsi Alice yang kedua sangat menawan. Namun, Linnea belum terbekali apapun. Jadi, bisakah ia bertahan hidup?

"Oh, ayolah, Linnea bloody git! Aku tidak punya waktu terlalu lama!" Seru Alice. Dia memang tidak suka menunggu. Lagipula, mana ada makhluk yang suka menunggu?

"A-aku... Aku..."

"Linnea, tetaplah jadi Grim Reaper dan bunuh aku. Dari Grim Reaper menjadi manusia itu tak segampang itu, pastinya..."

Perkataan Lukas ada benarnya juga. Ia terbiasa untuk membunuh dan membunuh saja. Bayangkan apabila ia disuruh jadi foto model atau aktris seperti teman perempuan di kelasnya. Selain karena tidak berpengalaman, lihatlah wajah datarnya. Pasti, ia hanyalah seperti semut diantara gajah.

Lalu... Uang. Apakah apartemen yang ia sewa sekarang masih untuknya? Tak ada yang menjamin, 'kan?

Tapi, semua itu bukanlah penghalang bagi Linnea.

"Senior aku... Aku... Memilih menjadi Manusia..."

Perkataan yang terakhir itu dikatakan bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang sangat yakin. Lukas membelalakkan matanya. Alice sendiri sekarang sedang menyeringai bersamaan dengan sebuah tongkat kayu kecil yang diangkatnya dan diarahkan ke arah Linnea.

~XxXxX~

Disinilah Emil dan Julchen. Di tengah jalan. Sepi, sangat sepi. Bahkan, hanya ada mereka berdua sepanjang jalan.

Emil menatap Julchen. Julchen balik menatap Emil dengan kebingungan. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Julchen ingin lontarkan. Namun, ia memilih diam untuk sekarang.

"Hey, Julchen... Pernah berpikir hidup tanpa orang yang kita cintai?" Tanya Emil dengan ekspresi datar. Julchen hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Umm... Tanpa orang yang kita cintai, huh? Mungkin.. Akan terasa menyesakkan. Namun, kita harus tampak tegar meskipun dalamnya kita tersiksa. Karena galau itu nggak AWESOME!"

"Jika disuruh memilih, mati dengan orang yang kau suka, atau membiarkan mati orang yang kau suka?"

"Opsi pertama."

Jawaban Julchen sangatlah tegas. Sampai-sampai, ia lupa dengan kata 'awesome' andalannya.

"Begitu... Kali ini pertanyaan terakhir. Jika disuruh memilih, kau memilih mati bersama**ku **atau kau memilih hidup dan bahagia bersama **orang lain**?"

Pertanyaan Emil ditekan bagian 'ku' dan 'orang lain'. Julchen membelalakkan matanya dan mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Huh, kau pasti memilih opsi kedu-"

"Aku memilih opsi kedua."

Emil tersenyum tipis. Rupanya, Julchen tidak menyukai-

"Tentu saja opsi pertama, bodoh! Mana mungkin aku merelakanmu begitu saja! Kau mati, aku ikut!"

Giliran Emil membelalakkan matanya.

"Kh.. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku memilih opsi yang nggak AWESOME itu. Ketika mau mengatakan 'Kedua', bibirku kelu! Aku jadi terpikir soal bagaimana kita bertengkar biasanya! Aneh, bukan?! Aku juga tidak tahu!

"Aku selalu... Selalu memikirkanmu dengan tidak AWESOMEnya! Padahal, kau biasanya menyebutku Asem! Dasar pemuda kesepian! Aku benci dirimu! Benci! Membuatku yang AWESOME ini jadi tidak AWESOME dan tampak ASEM!

"...Nein(***). Ini.. Bukan benci. Kh... ICH LIEBE DICH(****), BODOH! Cuma kau yang menurutku AWESOME di dunia ini selain aku! Kalau kau mati, aku juga mati! Biar sekalian di dunia ini nggak ada yang AWESOME! Sesama AWESOME berkumpul bersama, tahu?!

"AKU CUMA MAU DIRIMU, EMIL! ICH LIEBE DICH!"

Yang tadi itu dikatakan dengan jeritan frustasi milik Julchen.

Emil tersenyum lega. Dipikir-pikir, ia telah lama hidup. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya untuk 'melakukannya', bukan?

~XxXxX~

Just. Kill. Me. Right. Now.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Linnea sekarang.

"GGGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A~~!" Jeritnya.

(Flashback)

Sinar putih mengelilingi tubuh Linnea. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa ada yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan ini tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak. Ia bisa merasakannya. Ya, sangatlah terasa.

Inilah rasanya menjadi seorang manusia. Rasanya, badannya diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang tidak terkira.

Namun, ada yang janggal.

"L-L-L-L-Lin. K-k-k-kenapa kau-"

"Uwaaaa! I'm so sorry Linnea! Aku lupa kalau jubah Grim Reaper dan juga Sycthe-mu akan diambil! Ah, dan ingatanmu juga, sebagai bayaran! Eheheheheh, pardon me~"

(End of Flashback)

Lukas, dengan canggungnya memberikan sebuah kemeja. Hah, mukanya masih datar. Namun, tampak semburat merah di kulitnya tersebut.

"Nah, Linnea. Mulai hari ini akan kuambil ingatanmu. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Lukas! Untukmu, kami tidak mengambil ingatanmu. Anggap saja untuk hadiah ufufufu~

"Jadi, bye~~!"

Alice menghilang. Ah, cara menghilangnya unik sekali. Menjadikan diri sendiri jadi debu. Namun, Lukas yakin, itu hanya tipu daya seorang Alice.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Alice, Linnea jatuh pingsan. Proses pemodifikasian memori, sepertinya. Atau proses penghapusan seluruh memori Linnea?

Entahlah. Yang penting, ia bisa hidup bersama Linnea. Tidak peduli Linnea akan tidak ingat apapun soal dirinya, ia akan membuat Linnea jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Ya, ia pasti akan melakukannya.

"Lu...kas?"

Suara merdu milik Linnea membuat Lukas tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Linnea.

"Lin? Kau tahu siapa aku? Kau masih ingat 'kan? Segala sesuatunya?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan? L-Lin? Siapa itu? N-namaku siapa?"

Lukas terbelalak. Linnea lupa segalanya? Benar-benar lupa akan segalanya?

"U-ukh! Kepalaku sakit... Yang kuingat hanya wajah..mu dan seseorang bernama Emil. Entah mengapa, aku mengingat kalian. Walau cuma nama dan wajah...

"La-lalu! Aku mengingat beberapa hal yang bernama 'Pelajaran' itu. Umm.. Fisika, Biologi, Kimia.. Dan... Ah, pokoknya aku mengerti."

_Wah, wah_

Sepertinya ingatan Linnea telah dimodifikasikan dengan sedemikian rupa?

"Namamu Linnea Steilsson. Kau... Adalah **calon tunanganku**. Aku Lukas Bondevik. Kau tadi terbentur tembok sepertinya sehingga lupa segalanya."

Dusta sekali, bukan?

Namun, bukannya tak apa? Toh, Linnea dari awal juga menyukainya bukan? Semuanya mudah saja. Ia bisa mengatur semuanya. Termasuk mendapatkan restu dari Emil. Lukas sendiri? Membujuk keluarga satu-satunya, kakaknya yang bernama Berwald, tidak akan susah, bukan? Ia bisa minta bantuan kakak iparnya, Tiina.

~XxXxX~

"Ada apa, Emil? Memangnya mau apa?"

"Julchen. Mari kita-"

"Tidak usah, Emil. Tidak usah."

Okay. Perkataan Alice memotong perkataan Emil.

"Kau tahu? Sys-mu itu telah menjadi manusia. Yah, ingatannya telah ku modifikasi, sih! Nah, kalau begitu langsung ke intinya saja. Emil, kau mau mengikuti jejak Sys-mu itu atau tatap melakukan tugasmu? Kalau mengikuti jejak Sys-mu... Yah, akan kulakukan hal yang sama kepadamu~"

Emil menoleh dengan kecepatan penuh begitu ia mendengar perkataan tersebut.

Sys. Nya. Sudah. Jadi. Manusia. Kamu. Juga. Bisa. Lho.

"Tapi.. Yah... Aku akan memodifikasi ingatanmu... Atau tidak, yaa~? Tidak usah, deh. Kuberi kau bonus."

Uwoh. Semakin lama opsi tersebut semakin menggiurkan!

"Senior... Serius? K-kalau iya aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Nah, gunakan baju lain dulu karena akan kuambil langsung jubahmu dan sycthemu. Kalau soal bayaran... Aku menginginkan... Mata sebelah kirimu. Jadi?"

Nah... Itu agak susah. Mata sebelah kiri?

Namun, keinginan Emil sudahlah tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia sudah menggebu-gebu ingin menjadi seorang manusia. Sangatlah ingin. Jadi, ia mengangguk.

Julchen hanya menatap mereka kebingungan. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Mana mungkin ia tahu begitu saja?

Namun, begitu ia mendengar 'Bayarannya adalah mata kirimu', ia rasa, mata kiri Emil berada dalam bahaya?

"E-Emil. Kau mau a-apa? Gak AWESOME ah, kalau sampe mata kamu kenapa-napa!" Seru Julchen. Emil hanya diam. Ia mulai berpikir sejenak.

Apa Julchen akan tetap mencintainya apabila ia cacat seperti itu?

Namun, sudah terlambat. Ia belum sempat bertanya ke Julchen, dan, tiba-tiba saja Alice melempar sebuah kemeja ke arah Emil, dan mulai merapalkan mantra.

Emil memilih bungkam dan mengenakan kemejanya. Biarlah hal yang sudah terjadi terjadilah saja. Kalaupun Julchen tidak menyukainya lagi, ia bisa saja merebut Linnea dari Lukas. Linnea hilang ingatan 'kan?

Walau melupakan Julchen itu susah, namun, biarlah.

"AAKH!"

Emil merasakan mata kirinya diambil paksa. Nyeri, sakit. Sangatlah sakit sampai-sampai Emil nyaris menggigit Lidahnya sendiri. Tubuh Emil sendiri jatuh berlutut begitu merasakannya. Kedua tangannya memegangi mata Kirinya.

Darah menetes dari mata sebelah kirinya. Bola mata di mata kirinya tersebut sudah hilang. Entah kemana. Mungkin, diambil Alice dengan paksa.

"Phuu~ Mata yang indah sekali. Yasudah, ya, urusanku selesai! Daaaah!"

Alice menghilang kemudian. Meninggalkan Emil yang jatuh berlutut dan memegangi matanya dan juga Julchen yang tampak panik.

"E-EMIL! KAU TAK APA?! BODOH, KAU MAU SAJA DIBEGITUKAN?! AYO KE RUMAH SAKIT! EMIL! AYO!"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan itu, Julchen menarik pelan lengan Emil. Fixed, menyeret Emil ke RS terdekat. Siapa yang tidak panik jika kau melihat pemandangan sepereti itu? Tiba-tiba pula. Ia orang yang kau suka juga.

"Eh? Julchen.. Kau tidak membenciku karena mataku...?"

"Ha? Memang tidak AWESOME, sih. Tapi... Selama itu dirimu, tak apa. C-Cih! Jangan memandangku begitu! Nggak AWESOME banget, sih.."

Semburat merah tampak menghiasi pipi Julchen.

Yah... Setidaknya cerita mereka berakhir bahagia juga 'kan? Meski harus melihat dunia tanpa mata kirinya, Emil bahagia. Selama ia bisa melihat muka kekasihnya dengan mata satu-satunya tersebut.

Emil sangatlah bahagia.

~XxXxX~

Alice melihat seluruh kejadian tersebut dari genting sebuah rumah. Ia tersenyum dengan miris sekali.

"Semoga kalian bahagia, junior-juniorku..."

"Suit, suit! Alice, tumben sekali berbaik hati kepada juniormu?"

Alice menoleh. Ia mendapati Vladimir sedang menyeringai. Tampaklah gigi taringnya yang tajam.

"Yah... Aku tahu rasanya begitu..."

"Arthur, ya?"

Omongan Vladimir mengena tepat ke jantung seorang Alice. Alice mengangguk lemah.

"Kumohon hanya aku sajalah yang mengalami perihnya terpisah dengan Arthur, pria yang kucintai. Toh, sekali-sekali happy ending tak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

Vladimir mendengus.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi jangan lupa kalau kau masih menjadi **milikku**."

"...Bodoh."

Alice tersipu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka yang merah berlebihan. Vladimir hanya menyeringai.

Tsundere.

Padahal aslinya Alice pasti ingin bertatap muka dengannya.

"Ayo, pulang."

Sedangkan.. Nun jauh di sana. Di sebelah ruang apartemen Linnea, seorang beralis tebal menyeruput teh dengan santainya.

"Firasatku ada yang membicarakanku... Pasti dia Alice... Tidak salah lagi. Hah, it's been a while."

-fin-

A/N: ASTAGA. WORDNYA OAO Wordnya 6k+. Jauh dari apa yang sy perkirakan ihihiks.

Rencana saya, mau membuat spin off dari cerita ini. Gatau lagi deh OuO

Oiya!

(*) : Good Night (in Norway)

(**): Good Morning (in Iceland)

(***): No (in Germany)

(****): I love you (in Germany)

Yaudah, tanpa banyak bacot... RnR? :D


End file.
